


demons of daily life

by mido



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: But Akira found himself growing more and more enamored with the idea of capturing Shiki’s attention for longer periods of time, as well as more and more bored of their current arrangement.





	

Presumably, the only reason that Akira ever bothered to entertain himself with guards was for Shiki’s ever-wavering attention. Truly, he did fuck with a passion when he was still high off the murder of a somewhat innocent man, but Akira found himself growing more and more enamored with the idea of capturing Shiki’s attention for longer periods of time, as well as more and more bored of their current arrangement. 

So that brings him to the situation at hand, with a thin, black leather collar hanging off his neck, a small bell fastened to the front. Every time he moves it gives a quiet jingle, and he finds himself toying with it as he sits on the bed, awaiting Shiki's return. He had found a leash as well, which hooked onto the same ring the bell was looped onto; the handle lays to his side, limp and waiting for someone to take hold. 

It's a couple more minutes of fiddling with the buckle on the collar, of loosening and tightening before the doorknob turns, opening the entrance to be filled with a man cloaked in shadow, who stops to hang his coat on the hook by the door. Akira perks up and hops off the mattress then, languidly crossing over to Shiki and pressing his chest to the other’s toned back. “Welcome back.” He murmurs into Shiki’s ear, standing on his tiptoes.

As the taller of the two turns Akira releases his grip, the bell at his throat jingling quietly. Shiki raises his eyebrow at the sound, and his eyes are drawn to the source, gleaming in the sunrays dripping through the windows. “What might this be?” He inquires in a low voice, taking a finger and tracing from Akira’s shirt button to the bell. The latter smiles innocently at him, lacing his hands around the leash and offering the handle. “It’s your present today.” 

He’s caught off guard a little when Shiki grabs the leash from his hands and pulls it toward him in one fell swoop, yanking Akira forward and allowing his lips to lock with Shiki’s. Their position is flipped easily, with Akira’s back pressed to the wall now, and Shiki shoves his knee between the other’s thighs. “Mmfh--” Akira makes a surprised yelp at the sudden friction, and his hands clutch at Shiki’s back as the latter slips his tongue into Akira’s mouth to nudge at their own. Any noises he makes now are muffled into Shiki’s lips. 

When they break apart a strand of saliva connects them, and Shiki sweeps his arm around Akira’s shoulders and under his knees (already wobbling) to carry him to the bed. He’s tossed onto the silky sheets with no care in the world as Shiki removes his belt, dropping it on the floor without concern. Akira props himself up on his hands and knees and crawls over, biting his lip when Shiki raises his eyebrows in an amused expression. He reaches his hands out to unbutton Shiki’s pants, unzipping the fly and exposing his half-hard cock, hidden beneath boxer fabric. He leans his head forward and kisses what he makes out as the tip, running his tongue along the length and wetting the cloth. Shiki inhales, but he doesn’t moan at all, so Akira takes the head into his mouth through the fabric, swirling his tongue around it behind his lips. 

However, still no dice; Shiki watches in silence. Akira grows bored with his lack of response easily, and he reaches into the other’s boxers and pulls out his cock, running it through his hand before flicking his tongue at the slit. It’s grown slightly from since he started, and he feels a small surge of pride that it continues to do so until fully erect. He kneads Shiki’s balls with one hand while he sucks at the head, and he pulls off to lick a stripe up the side, lapping up the bitter fluid seeping from the head. He takes his hand away to gently grasp Shiki’s shaft then, and bobs his head up and down over the length of it.

Shiki exhales quietly, and Akira grins around his dick as he moves his head back and forth, nearly choking as the tip grazes the back of his throat. Shiki tangles the fingers of one hand in Akira’s hair then, and bucks his hips forward, causing the other to gag slightly. He uses the leash and tugs on his collar as well, pulling Akira off of himself and pushing him back onto the bed. He climbs on top of him then, letting go of the leash and grabbing one of Akira’s wrists and holding it over his head while his other hand slides under the loose shirt Akira’s taken to wearing. The latter sighs as Shiki reaches his nipple, leaning his head down to circle his tongue around it. “Aah..” He murmurs, threading his free hand through the other’s hair. 

With one hand still holding Akira’s wrist above his head, Shiki’s other one creeps toward the former’s crotch as his tongue flicks over his nipple again. He doesn’t even need to look to know that Akira’s hard, dick swollen and pink, for he gets a hint from the heat pooling in his own stomach. Shiki just barely grazes it with his fingers, drawing lines up and down the other, and Akira squirms beneath him. “P-Please, Shiki--” He cries when said male tightens his grip and pumps, offering more and more friction as seconds pass. “Ah, hah--!” 

Shiki can tell from the way his blood’s rushing to his cock that he’s getting painfully hard just from seeing Akira like this and _touching_ him like this, so he frees Akira’s other hand and grabs hold of the leash again. “Turn over.” He commands lowly, and a shiver runs down Akira’s spine at his tone, spiking his excitement. He nods obediently, propping himself up on his elbows and sticking his ass out towards Shiki’s waist. The latter doesn’t enter him immediately, however, instead kneeling down until his face is level with Akira’s entrance, and exhaling along the rim. 

Akira puckers at that, but he loosens again instantly once Shiki’s tongue pokes out of his mouth, licking a circle around his hole. “Ahh--!” Akira moans, adding to the slippery noises Shiki’s making as he slips his tongue in and out. “Mmfh-- mm!” Akira tries to muffle his noises into the sheets, but Shiki tugs on the leash, forcing him to arch his neck back and cry out into the air. “Let me hear.” The other whispers against his skin, his teeth just barely skimming the flesh. 

Precum drips out of Akira’s cock as he groans for Shiki, the latter smirking at the way their legs are wobbling. “Nnh-- Shiki, please--!” He pleads, begging for the other to quit teasing. Said male stills his actions for a moment, and a smug smile dances across his features. “What is it, pet?” He pulls his face away, raising himself so his dick is positioned before Akira’s entrance but not penetrating, and presses his chest to Akira’s back. “Is there something you want?” Shiki murmurs, sultry, in his ear. 

Akira bites his lip to keep himself from begging verbally, but he thrusts his hips back, hoping to garner Shiki inside him. However, it doesn’t work, and Shiki slides back and forth languidly between his ass. “Use your words.” He whispers, voice low and rumbling. Akira stops worrying his lip then, letting out a quiet moan in the process and succumbing to a cry of “P-Please fuck me, Shiki.” 

He can hear Shiki smirk into his ear, his tongue poking out and running along the shell of it. “Is that any way to talk to your master?” He wonders aloud, borderline inaudible. Akira’s breath hitches, and a tug on the leash forces him to expose his neck to Shiki. “Please f-fuck me, maste-- ah!” His whine is cut short by another, caused by Shiki having bitten the crook of his neck, then taking it upon himself to lavish it in saliva. “Good.” He praises Akira quietly, and withdraws back to standing. 

Akira is almost caught off guard when Shiki jerks his hips forward, this time at the correct angle to enter him. “Ah-- hah!” He groans in a mixture of pain and pleasure, which quickly melts into the latter completely when Shiki thrusts in deep enough to hit his prostate. Nearly silent grunts come from above him, and Akira drops his head until Shiki yanks on the leash again, forcing him to arch his neck back and barely cutting off his windpipe. Drool drips out of the corners of his mouth as his tongue lolls out from between his lips, his noises steadily increasing in volume and lewdness. “Shiki, Shiki, Shiki--!” He cries out as said male pummels into him, quietly grunting from behind.

Akira swears he starts to see stars as Shiki continues to buck his hips forward into him, eliciting more and more sounds from himself as the room is filled with both moans and the smell of sex. “S-Shiki, I’m gonna--” Akira whines, biting his lip so hard he draws blood. Shiki doesn’t still in his movements at Akira’s words; if anything, he moves faster. The latter squeezes his eyes shut and bunches the sheets in his fists as he feels himself tip over the edge, only to have his lids fly open as his vision goes white around the edges, hot liquid spurting out onto the mattress beneath him. 

Shiki isn’t far behind, and Akira feels the telltale signs of orgasm from him as sudden warmth soaks his insides, dripping out around Shiki’s cock. He pulls himself out seconds later, letting go of the leash and dabbing excess cum off of his dick with the sheets then zipping his pants back up. “Get into the bathtub.” He commands, walking towards the bathroom adjacent to their room while Akira watches his back fondly. However, he doesn’t obey this time, instead collapsing on the bed and smiling to himself as he inhales the scent that Shiki and him had created. 

Running water is the last thing he hears before he falls asleep, collar still tight around his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> my 50th work and it's porn
> 
> edit: no longer applies since i orphaned my trigger porn lmao


End file.
